1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to holiday lights and, more particularly, the invention relates to a holiday lights device which is easier to install and store after the holiday season than the decorative strings of lights that are currently used during the holiday season.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Christmas season is a festive time, the annual celebration of the birth of Jesus by the more than 1.2 billion people around the world who are professedly Christian and are associated, however loosely, with a Christian denomination. The 25th of December is celebrated as the actual birthday of Jesus but the Christmas season actually extends from the 24th, Christmas Eve, to January 6th, Epiphany. In this sense, it is also called Christmastide. The Christmas season is also referred to in some areas as Yuletide.
Decorating for the Christmas season is also an international tradition. In addition to a traditional tree, colorful lighting sets are commonly used to add to the festive air of the season, being draped over Christmas trees and windows with many individuals stringing lights across the outside exterior of the house. One of the joys of the holiday season is the proliferation of outside lights and other decorations that brighten and beautify the neighborhoods. Exterior lighting is safe and easy to work with, but you still need to follow some common sense safety precautions.